The Fox Princess
by spiritgirl16
Summary: What-if when Naruto went against Haku after mercilessly striking down his comrade the seal loosens for the first time, and with it a startling change is revealed! How will Naruto now turned into Naru cope with being a girl instead of a boy? pairings undecided!pls read:3
1. I'm aWHAT?

chapter one:The Truth

**Look at what you've done...!"**an enraged Naruto growled viciously as the power of the demonic Kyuubi began to leak out of the seal it was bound by,unknowingly triggering yet another seal placed on the boy as he charged forward easily smashing one of the dozens of glass woven mirrors with ease using his new-found strength,immediately going in for the kill when...

"aagh!?"Naruto suddenly began crying out in pain mid-punch, his body dropping to the floor in an instant as he writhed in pain,sweat began beading down his face as his arms wrapped tentatively around his lower abdomen,an intense searing of sorts ripping through his body

'W-what's...happening to me!?'he thought forcing his eyes open just enough to see Haku still standing over him looking about ready to strike a deathly blow when his vision suddenly began to blur quickly fading to darkness just as the rogue ninja pulled back his fist

* * *

"...ar...to..."

"...Nar...uto...!"

The said blonde's eyes weakly fluttered opened just before a hand instinctively shot to shield them from the large amount of lighting in the room,this room...she must be back in Tazuna's hose,but why?

"Naruto,are you ok!?"

the said person flinched hearing the unnecessarily loud voice a few mere inches away,cringing they turned to see what they were expecting a greeting from an infuriated Sakura but got glomped by a hugging sakura causing him to blush considerably

"S-sakura-chan,I-I'm fine really!"He stammered, however he soon noticed there was an odd lack of joy in his tone,he was being nearly crushed by the object of his affections and yet he sounded so...unfazed?

Reluctantly sakura released her hold on her blonde haired teammate, her emerald eyes still filled with concern as she turned looking towards their sensei whom now had stepped to Narutos side kneeling down so that he was more eye level a she spoke"Naruto,what happened while you trapped in Hakus ice exactly?"

the question caught Naruto off guard as images of him and sasuke getting torn to ribbons came flashing through,including when sasuke had gotten in the way of a more lethal attack, sacrificing his own life for him whilst swallowing the lump in his throat glancing at sakura half expecting the fangirl to lash out at him for being the cause of her beloved sasuke-kuns death

"s-sasuke...he..."

"sasuke's fine Naruto"Kakashi sensei cut in already knowing what the hyperactive blonde was about to say,naruto stared in disbelief"R-really!?"

"Yes,I was referring to you naruto,,,did anything _strange_ happen?"Naruto blinked in confusion not fully understanding his sensei's question. The silver-haired jonin sighed turning to sakura and gesturing for her to hand him...a mirror?

"Naruto,I think there's something you need to see...just try not to freak out on us,alright?"Kakashi said with his one visible eye turning into a 'U' slowly he turned the mirror over,handing it to Naruto who stared at his reflection noticing a few 'abnormal things' about himself

Overall everything was the same,same hair color,same eye color,same whisker marks on his cheeks,only everything seemed more...feminine,slowly his blue eyes trailed downward figuring there was only one way to know, and nearly fainted he saw that his chest was,well...it was 'fuller' than any guys

Realization suddenly dawned on him making his expression turn to one of stunned shock and horror as the mirror slipped from his grasp"I...I'm...I'm a..."

"a girl,yes"Kakashi finished in a sing-song voice

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

THUD!

"Kakashi sensei,he-I mean she fainted!"Sakura exclaimed feeling as confused and at a loss as the blond-haired ninja before her,Kakashi gave a heavy sigh having expected as much from the poor kid 'Oh boy, this could be troublesome to explain...'

* * *

"Are you lot sure you can't stay, we really wouldn't mind after all that you've done for us"Tazuna the bridge builder said smiling a she,his grandson Inari and daughter Tsuna stood with the rest of the villagers on the newly built bridge to bid farewell to the four ninja who had helped them in their time of need

"sorry,but we really need should going"Kakashi said as Naruto was still busy getting over the shock of suddenly becoming a girl"Besides the sooner we get back to the village the sooner I'm sure the hokage can help shed some light on Naruto's,errr...predicament"the jonin finished somewhat nervously

"Promise you'll come visit us at least!"Inari cried out running up to naruto and wrapping his arms around her waist as tears flowed freely from his eyes. Narutos own cerulean orbs softened at the sight gently stroking the young boys hair"sure,we promise"

They all waved goodbye as Naruto and the others turned to take their leave

"Uh,ya know Naruto,maybe we should stop at the next town over and do some shopping for you"Kakashi stated taking in the young girls wardrobe consisting of the usual orange and blue jumpsuit which really didn't seem suited for a girl in his eyes

"huh?why?"Naruto asked not understanding until Sakura came over and all but dragged her away going ahead of the two boys in the group yelling something like 'Baka!'

* * *

"Um,Sakura-chan are you sure about this?"a nervous naruto asked staring at her reflection in one of the dressing room mirrors while the rest of the team waited for her outside

"Oh relax naruto!Now come out and let us see already"the pink haired kunoichi snapped after five long hours of constant bickering and disagreements between her and her newly gender swapped teammate, she had finally found the perfect outfit which didn't seem too girly for the hyperactive blonde

"come on you baka,we need to get a move on already-

Sasuke began but seeing the sight of the said girl as she immediately whipped the door open stomping over to the raven haired male without a second thought"what did you say!?"

what Naruto failed to notice was how incredibly good she was looking at right then and there in a pair of baggy blue pants that somehow showed off her curves as well, a blue top that showed off her mid-drift with fish net sleeves underneath and a no sleeve orange vest zipped up over it,her now long shining hair tied back into a loose fitted bun with small amounts of hair hanging loose and her bangs in a sideways swept sort of look making her eyes stand out even more

"whoa,Naruto you look...AMAZING!"Sakura squealed in delight from her job well done in making the other girl look so good, Naruto released her grip on sasuke turning to sakura with a dumbstruck stare"huh?what are you talking about?"

"Look!"Sakura said whipping her around to look at the two male members of the group and noticing they both now had a nosebleed which made her cringe ever so slightly at the perverted thoughts she was sure they were now thinking

* * *

"Team seven reporting back from our missions!"Kakashi said in a cheerful tone while the four stood in front of the old man and Iruka, both of which immediately felt their eyes glued to the newly transformed Naruto, however it was Iruka who broke free from his daze first pointing a finger as he opened his mouth to speak

"Um,kakashi is that...?"He trailed off still watching as said blonde girl was getting an earful from her pink haired teammate about some of the less enjoyable things about being a female making Naruto's face pale

"Yes,that is Naruto"Kakashi responded nonchalantly

"*Sigh* I had a feeling this would happen sooner or later..."the hokage said taking a deep huff of his pipe as Narutos ears pricked up at the old mans words immediately racing to stand in front of kakashi"Oi Old man!Hurry up and change me back,come one I don't wanna be a girl"Naruto reasoned in an angry voice causing the adults in the room to sigh

"Um,Sasuke and Sakura why don't the two of you head on home,naruto I think we need to have a talk"Kakashi said as the other two genin left the room while Naruto stood looking as confused as ever

"Naruto why don't we just get right down to it shall we?To put it simply I can't change you back"Sarutobi said receiving yet another outburst from the blonde

"why not!?Is the jutsu too advanced or something!"

"well,yes it _was _an advanced jutsu,but you see the thing is...it was a sealing jutsu"the third hokage clarified as Kakashi held his student back from jumping at the old man,joined by Iruka

"what do you mean?what did it seal?"

"To put it bluntly,what it sealed was your gender"

Naruto blinked going still in the two jonin and chunins arms

"you see you're real name is Naru Uzumaki,you are in fact a _female_"

* * *

_**author's note:I am unsure if I want the pairing for this to be with Gaara or Shikamaru, so I'm letting the readers decide:  
**_

_**Shikamaru:0**_

_**Gaara:**_

_**(Or if you have someone else in mind let me know, and I'll consider it)**_


	2. The Truth

_**All right, chapter two is done and I am getting some pretty interesting requests for pairings for this story, just sayin!:3**_

_**Enjoy and don't forget to review pls!:3**_

**Shikamaru:5**

**Gaara:1**

**Darui/Omoi:1 **

**Hinata:1**

_**Chapter Two:The Truth  
**_

"A...a _female!?_"

Naruto was dumbfounded, his-I mean her mouth hanging open in shock as she stood resembling a gaping fish out of water before the now sighing Third hokage who merely brought his hat down a bit waiting for the initial shock to fade and be replaced by the expected fit of rage.

3...2...1

"Well,what the hell's gonna happen now!?I can't stay like this!"Naruto screeched, her arms waving frantically through the air as she searched the three older mens faces for something, anything that could serve as a small sliver of hope for her predicament but frowned when she found none.

"Naruto, look we know this is a big change"Iruka began attempting to appease the now erratic blonde before she did any unintentional harm to someone"But the hokage said it himself, you were and always have been a female"

Naruto looked at him jabbing an accusing finger in his direction while she spoke

"Easy for you to say, how the heck does someone seal away another persons gender anyway!?Isn't something like that impossible"The blonde inquired causing all eyes to turn back to the Third who inhaled a deep puff from his pipe before slowly blowing it out in the form of a wispy cloud

"Actually it does sound rather difficult, so to speak..."Kakashi mumbled behind his mask

"It's true that such a task would not be easily accomplished by any normal shinobi, no matter what bloodline or clan they belong to...however for someone belonging to a clan known for doing the impossible it would be a simple task, one used to protecting your true identity Naruto"

Naruto lowered her finger as the room fell into a somewhat eerie silence, slowly the jonin and chunin in the room let the pieces fall into place before both their eyes widened simultaneously

"You mean!?"They said in unison receiving only a nod of confirmation from the old man

What?What is it?"Naruto asked feeling out of the loop

"the ones responsible for doing the jutsu were the very same people who implanted the nine-tailed fox inside of you naruto, they were your parents Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki!"

Naruto felt the world stop around him, his heart seeming to skip a beat while his cerulean eyes went as wide as saucers showing a mix of shock and disbelief on her whiskered face

"my mom...and dad?Th-they were..."

* * *

"Hmm, i can't hear a thing"Sakura complained pressing an ear to the door of the hokages office where her and sasuke were trying to eavesdrop, so far though it was proving in vain as the walls seemed to be sound proof or something

"whatever's going on in there...its clear they don't want us finding out"Sasuke muttered from where he was leaned up against the wall opposite his teammate

"but I mean Narutos our teammate, we have a right to know, don't we?"The pinkette reasoned feeling a bit uncertain, did she want to know what was up with Naruto?What if it was something serious?

_'I just hope now that she's a girl, she doesn't try anything with sasuke!He's mine!'_Inner sakura shouted raising a fist in the air

Just then the sound of the door opening made the two jump, quickly ducking behind a nearby corner for fear of getting caught as Kakashi sensei stepped out with a glum looking Naruto at his side

"Well then, we'll be off!"He said waving to Iruka and the hokage as the door clicked shut, he then spun around to face Naruto whose gaze remained fixed on the ground beneath her feet, heaving a sigh he gently patted a hand against Naruto now long, wavy locks of blonde hair ruffling them slightly as he spoke in an affectionate tone

"whadya say we go get some ramen,hm?"

Naruto made a grumbled noise of agreement turning to walk ahead when she heard kakashi's next words

"by the way you're more than welcome to join us if you want, Sakura and Sasuke"

The two yelped in surprise from having their names called out immediately jumping back into the other two's line of sight with a sweatdrop hanging above each of their heads while laughing nervously in response

"oh hehe, h-hey there Kakashi sensei, Naruto-ku-I mean chan!"

Naruto on the other hand was now fuming, her earlier depression forgotten as she stomped over glaring at her two teammates who were still sweating nervously, or at least Sakura was Sasuke was just looking off to the side trying to hide his embarrassment from being caught.

"Hey, you two were eavesdropping, weren't you!?"Naruto demanded

"N-no, of course not!"Sakura defended innocently receiving a huff of annoyance form her teammate

Kakashi lightly shook his head at the display between the two _females_ of his team, inwardly curious how this might affect their teamwork together not missing the light tint of pink that seemed to cover the uchiha boys cheeks when he glanced back toward Naruto

Kakashi hid a smirk recalling how back in the dressing room department of the store Sakura had dragged them to, Sasuke got a nosebleed from the supposed 'dobe' he secretly hoped this wouldn't turn into anything too troublesome as the three genin followed him to Narutos favorite ramen stand,Ichiraku

* * *

"Oh, I just remembered you guys.."Kakashi called out over their bickering

"There's actually something else I have to take care of ASAP, so I'll just leave you three to eat in peace, later!"The silver-haired jonin said poofing away

Naruto and Sakura felt their jaws hang open staring at the spot where their sense was just a moment ago '_h-he ditched us!'_They though in unison

"alright Naruto, this is probably a good chance to talk about what to expect now that you're a girl and all"sakura began as the three teammates ordered their ramen, Naruto being the first to dig in

The blonde looked at her teammate for a moment slurping up the remaining noodles and downing the bowl completely before calling for another

"Uh. for starters now that you're a girl you should probably show a little more restraint when eating.."sakura mumbled, her eyes twitching as she watched Naruto down her third bowl in a row before the said girl turned to her

"Oh yeah, by the way it's Naru now"Naruto said scratching behind her head sheepishly

"Hm,whadya mean?"

"My name. turns out my real name is Naru not Naruto"

"Oh well all right then"Sakura said turning back to her meal and beginning to slurp down her own set of noodles as Sasuke ate his in silence, unbeknownst to the two females the uchiha would occasionally sneak a glance or two at the newly transformed blonde

_'Why do I feel so...strange around Naruto all of a sudden?I mean it's just Naruto, sure he's a she..a very beautiful she,huh wait no!I-I don't mean that!'_Sasuke thought shaking his head a bit

After the three finished their meal they decided to head home for the night, exhaustion finally catching up with them form both the mission and the unexpected chain of events that transpired...

* * *

Naruto however was still not looking forward to the 'wonders of life as a female' based off of Sakuras explanation it would give a whole new meaning to the word hell as far as Naruto was concerned, the blonde suppressed a small whine as she continued trudging home not really looking where she was going until she accidentally bumped into something

She felt her feet tangle with another persons legs sweeping them both off the ground and sprawling them against the cobblestone in a messy heap accompanied by a groan of annoyance, seriously Naruto was in no mood for this sort of thing now...

"Hey, you blind or something!Why don't you watch where-

Naruto froze.

Staring back at her was an all too familiar pair of narrowed brown eyes now accompanied by a frown as the person spoke in the familiar bored tone Naruto had grown accustomed to over the years she had known them

"You bumped into me, troublesome girl"

Naruto swallowed the sudden lump in her throat, now she _really_ wasn't in the mood for something like this

"S-shikamaru!"

_**Just a heads up I'm going to try and make sakura and Sasuke seem nicer in this story than in the anime just because I'll admit I'm not their biggest fan, but...well I just really think their characters could be all around better since Sakura does nothing but beat on Naruto and the series does not revolve around Sasuke:3**_

_**That is all~!:3**_


End file.
